cheat_yomefandomcom-20200215-history
Rita Melpheus
Rita Melpheus is one of the female protagonist of the series and the second slave that Nagi have... Appearance Personality Background She was born as a member of the beastmen race and obtained a skill that allowed her to be compatible with the sacred element, for this she was expelled because that element was incopatible with the race, she lived his childhood in an orphanage of the church of Itulna so she had to hide the bestial features for a long time. Once she reached her teens, she became a member of the Itulna church thanks to the fact that she has a good compatibility with the sacred element. Plot After a long time she was chosen to hold the third most important position of the church of Itulna, great priestess, and was entrusted a job to do administration on Metakal to recruit people who possess a certain capacity for sacred power. The pilgrimage to Metakal city and some incidents Rita along with some escorts were traveling to the city of Metakal through the route that connects with the capital of the kingdom, a traveler with his slave asked to get in the carriage, the escorts were denying him permission because of the race of the slave but the traveler revealed that it was his wife role-playing as a slave and that she was purified with the "power of love", after hearing so many barbarities from the mouth of the traveler Rita came out of the carriage to allow them to accompany her while she would take care of scolding the traveler for such behaviors. Once they both enter in, while they were talking, Rita clung on the young girl Cecyl while stroking her head, on the other hand, insulting the traveler named Nagi every time he wanted to address her a word (although every time this happened Rita had to control his vocabulary so she could continue to clung more on Cecyl), after a while both Rita and Nagi's group took different paths. Itulna church members were preparing a camp near a lake, but were attacked by a monster that was living in the same lake, the escorts did not last long and Rita was barely resisting the monster's attacks . Then Nagi and Cecil appeared, Rita asked for help but Nagi in return asked to make a contract with a minimum cost once they finished with the monster, she accepted and with some anger makes the contract so that she would pay the debt and in the case of not being able to pay she would accept to be Nagi's slave. After a while of fighting the monster, Rita noticed how strange their skills were, once the battle was over Rita wanted to ask what kind of people they were both of them, but Nagi started telling her how did she ended up in that predicament and recommended that he leave that profession before it affects him negatively, by such statement she refused saying that she would keep her decision to continue with the church, then Nagi invites her in case she would like to accompany them and separate once more. After the conflict of the monster both Rita and her escorts had to recover from the damage of the battle so it took them a few days to reach Metakal, once they arrived in the city Rita explained what happened to the members who were in that city and told them that they had to pay what was agreed in the contract, however they refused to do so by putting the excuse that "the appearance of the monster was a divine punishment for allowing a dark elf to get on one of the transports," Rita did not take it well and after a brief discussion she punished those who didn't want to pay by hitting them, this caused her expulsion from the church so she was forced to go where was Nagi to pay the debt, however since she did not not posses any money to pay, the contract turned her a slave. After explaining the situation to Nagi, he wanted to take revenge for the attitudes the members of the church took, however the priest in charge of the Metakal church appeared because he, after learning about the payment requirements of Rita's contract, decides to visit Nagi with the intention of buying Rita, after a series of barbarities that the priest said Nagi gave him an absurd cost that he would not be able to pay, after seeing the priest's despair, Nagi tells him that Rita will be a permanent slave. After contemplating this, the priest tried to threaten Nagi, but Cecyl gets in the way and tells him that he will suffer if he dares to hurt his master, consequently he runs away terrified of the place to never return. Once the situation ended, Nagi had to rethink staying in the city, Rita is decided to help in gaining money although she regrets that her skills are more limited than before, to which Nagi decides to help her a little with that using a hidden skill he has. After several sensations Rita was able to obtain new skills although this caused her to reveal her bestial characteristics, so Rita had to tell her past to both. In response Cecyl revealed to him that he was from a descendant of demons and Nagi revealed that he was from someone who was invoked from another world. Once they finished talking, the group began to decide to leave the city without earning money working as adventurers. Working as an adventurer Journey to the Hot springs Enjoyning new house Taking vacations with slaves Abilities She as a child of beastmen has the capabilities of a fighter using her bare hands alone, since birth she has a high apptitude for Divine Power and as a hybrid she posses the ability to hide her beastmen features to make her looks more like a human being. Equipment Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Characters